


The Strangers

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Rogers and Killian think about each other at the coffee shop





	The Strangers

It’s a game they play.

Killian sits at a table with a book in his hand, sipping black coffee and pretending to read. And waiting. His eyes scan the room, two couples chat quietly, three singles browse the internet and a fourth scribbles something in a notebook and laughs to himself. The door swings open and the little bell at the top chimes when Rogers walks in. He heads to the counter and orders a double espresso, glancing coyly in Killian’s direction. His fingers tap the counter as he watches the barista.

His hair is shiny and dark and neatly combed, the paleness of his scalp along the line of his part contrasts sharply against it. He’s wearing his light brown kid leather jacket, a favorite of Killian’s for it’s softness and the way it fits, molding to his arms and settling lightly at the top of his hips. It hangs open, and underneath it a warm gray turtleneck sweater. Turtlenecks make Rogers look taller somehow, it’s high on his neck keeping out the chill of the day, sometimes touching the sharp line of his jaw as his head tilts down. Killian imagines running his hand under it while they kiss, the smoothness of his warm skin as his fingers drift up and down the curve of his back.

His eyes move on to Rogers’ beloved faded jeans, always a staple. The left knee is torn and frayed with a few light colored speckles along the outside of his thigh, the result of an accidental bleaching. They hug his cheeks and narrow hips, his slender legs crossed at the ankles while he waits. He closes his eyes and pictures those legs wrapped around his waist, his hair flopping against his forehead as he drives himself inside, his breath panting against his lover’s neck.

Rogers smiles at the woman making his drink, his head is angled back and he looks down his nose at her, but not in a snobbish way, it’s endearing. Her cheeks flush red under his gaze as she slides the cup toward him. Another victim of his eyes Killian thinks grinning wryly.

Rogers picks up his drink and moves through the tables, pushing in a chair that lies in his way. He chooses the club chair in the corner, with a clear view of the shop and sits down. He crosses one booted leg over the other and picks up a magazine from the table, draping it over his knee he begins to thumb through the pages. He stops to sip his espresso then looks up at Killian from under his eyebrows, a tiny smile curving the corners of his mouth as his eyes scan the pirate across the room.

He laughs quietly to himself as he looks him over, unsurprised by his signature black. He notices Killian is wearing one of his own leather jackets, simple, clean lines without embellishment, save one angled silver zipper on the right side. He likes it when Killian wears his clothes occasionally, leaving the scent of his skin and aftershave behind. His shirt is open scandalously low, the charms on his necklace nearly buried within the thick pelt of hair on his chest, Rogers thinks of his fingers combing though it then seeking out the nipples currently hidden from sight. His pink flesh between his teeth, biting gently or more boldly depending on their mood. He follows his cleavage downward to tight jeans, a bulge growing and straining against them.

Rogers looks at him with a devilish grin then narrows his eyes, he finishes his espresso and stands up straightening his pant leg before brushing past Killian’s shoulder on his way out.

Later they fall into bed like two ships passing in the night, as if they were strangers. Recreating the first time though now it’s been many. Excitedly, hurriedly, undressing each other, then touching and kissing and fucking like there’s no tomorrow.

Until the next time they don’t know each other at the coffee shop.


End file.
